Tomato
by sadakoharu
Summary: Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen son de Hidekazu Himaruya    Es el primer Fic que hago, Pareja: Antonio/Lovino, si les gusta o tienen algunas sugerencias para que pueda escribir mejores fics me gustaria que me envien un review,


**Tomato.**

Frunciendo el ceño y muy enojado se encontraba Lovino en su casa comiendo un tomate, el ultimo que le quedaba y claro pensando en Antonio que era la razón de su enfado aun comiendo su verdura favorita.

Cuando sintio unos brazos abrazarle por detrás, se sonrojo enseguida sospechando que era el español quien lo abrazaba, y no se equivoco, era Antonio abrazándole muy tiernamente.

-¡Lovito! ¡Te encontré!- dijo Antonio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Suéltame! Bastardo- dijo Lovino sonrojándose más al comprobar que era su Antonio quien lo abrazaba.

-Maldición, ¡suéltame!- Lovino trataba de quitarse de encima los brazos de Antonio, este solo hizo le soltase solo un poco para después girarlo y que sus caras quedaran frente a frente. Lovino se sorprendió y desvío su mirada hacia un lado.

-Vamos a mi casa- decía Antonio sonriendo, pero mas feliz todavía, por que lo que mas le gustaba aparte de ver a su Lovito enfadado era ver su rostro enfadado todo sonrojado haciendo que al español le saliese una sonrisa mas pervertida que la cara diaria de Francis.

-Ah, todavía recuerdo cuando vivías en mi casa y vestías un vestidito de sirvienta, te veías tan tierno, todavía te ves tierno pero me gustaría verte vestido así otra vez.

-Vamos a mi casa-insistía Antonio- hace mucho que no vas- lo dijo acercando su cara a la de Lovino.

-¡NO! ¿Por qué iría?- tratando de alejarse de la cara de Antonio solo un poco, solo un poco, por que después de todo a Lovino le gustaba estar con el español

-¡Te daré tomates!, ese es el ultimo que te queda ¿verdad?- dijo Antonio mirando el tomate que Lovino tenia en su mano derecha y que no le había tirado a la cabeza en todo su proceso de querer quitárselo de encima, lo que hizo pensar a Antonio que ese era el ultimo tomate que le quedaba a su Lovito, haciendo que se aprovechase de eso.

A Lovino se le ilumino la cara al escuchar que le iba a dar tomates, sus amados tomates.

-vamos entonces, bastardo- dijo Lovino dejando que Antonio lo llevara abrazando, pero aun seguía enojado.

Antonio se sentía un celoso de los tomates, ya que Lovino podía expresar su amor por ellos muy honestamente.

Llegando a la casa de Antonio, Lovino estaba muy cansado.

-Siéntate donde quieras Lovito, iré a prepararte una rica paella.

-¿y mis tomates?- aun estando cansado Lovino no dejaba de estar enojado, pues ya era considerado su estado de animo natural.

-te los daré después de que hallas probado mi paella- Antonio pensaba que si le daba los tomates primero, Lovino se iría.

-ya vuelvo ¿o quieres verme cocinar?

-¡No!

-que rudo- dijo Antonio dirigiéndose a la cocina un poco triste, pero de inmediato se alegro al pensar que le iba a preparar una paella a su querido Lovito.

Cuando termino de preparar su paella fue a buscar a lovino.

-¡LOVITO!, ¿Dónde estas?-grito-¡LOVITO!-grito una vez mas-se abra ido sin sus tomates ¿o quizás el mismo los cogío?- decia para si mismo, cuando Lovino se acercaba por detrás.

-Maldición…-al decir eso Lovino, Antonio de giro para poder verlo, sabiendo que era su Lovito quien siempre estaba maldiciendo, pero se sorprendió al ver que Lovino estaba tratando de ponerse el vestido de sirvienta que antes usaba.

-es muy pequeño, me lo puedo poner- dijo Lovino mirando triste y enojado a Antonio.

Antonio camino hacia Lovino, cogío su cara con sus manos y le dijo:

-has credido mucho Lovino.

Lovino se sonrojo mucho y cuando el español estaba quitando sus manos lentamente del rostro de su rostro, este las cogío entre sus manos, acercándose mas a la cara de Antonio, dándole un beso en los labios.

Antonio se sorprendió, pero se sentía muy feliz.

-¡Voy a gu..guardar esTE VESTIDO!-Grito Lovino mientras corría para alejarse de Antonio y que o lo viera todo sonrojado, como su fruta favorita.

-¡EH!, ¡LOVITO!, la paella se va a enfriar… y no te he dando tus tomates- una leve risita salio de la boca del español.

-Oh bueno, ya eres un tomate.


End file.
